Life After Harry
by blondie05
Summary: When Harry breaks up with Hermione, what's she supposed to do? She lost the love of her life, but maybe, just maybe, a certain blonde haired boy can help her love again.
1. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Here is my new fanfic, Life After Harry. Please review and let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Hermione… I need to talk to you… Will you come with me to the lake?" Harry looked down at the ground. I could tell something was very wrong. I got up from the table where I was sitting and followed him out the door. I attempted to hold his hand as we made our way from the Gryffindor tower, but he gently pushed me away.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the lake, I had already burst into tears. I was so afraid. He had never acted like this before.

"Listen, 'Mione," Harry said, taking my hand as he turned to face me. "I'm sorry but I think we should break up."

I went into shock. "Are you serious? Why?"

"I'm very serious. The reason it's over is because…" he looked at the castle, the lake, the grass, anywhere but me. "Well… it's because I'm in love with someone else…"

"Who?" I asked softly, worried about the answer. What if it was Cho Chang or someone like that.

"'Mione, don't get mad at her, it's not her fault… but, it's Ginny…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it's short. This is just because it's important to the plot. Let me know what you think!_


	2. An Interesting Chat

**A/N:**_ Here's Chapter 2. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:** _HP And his world belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ginny?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Here Ginny was, the closest thing to a sister I've got, and she steals Harry from me. I glanced at Harry once more and ran straight for the Gryffindor Common Room. On my way up there however, I ran smack dab into a tall, muscular boy.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I said, staring at the ground. I didn't want the stranger, whoever he was, to see my crying.

"Yeah, stay out of my way Granger." A familiar voice said.

I looked up, only to find myself staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh… it's you…listen, I am not in the mood to argue with you, so PLEASE let me be on my way." I said, trying to move around him.

"Wait! Why are you crying." For once in his life, Draco showed an emotion towards me. I was shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Tell me or you wont get through." Draco gave me one of his smirks that he was oh-so-famous for.

"Fine! Harry just broke up with me." Saying this made me cry even harder.

"Whoa… why would he want to do that?" he asked softly.

"He is in love with Ginny Weasley." I stated quietly.

"You can't be serious! He dumped YOU for GINNY? He's crazy!" Draco had a very startled look on his face.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a whisper. He was kind of starting to scare me.

"Because…well, how do you know I do? Maybe I just think you're better looking that Ginny." He was starting to turn read. "Listen, Granger, I don't have time for you. I have to go meet Crabbe and Goyle." He turned around and went rushing down the hall.

What on earth was up with him. Usually he would have told me to get lost or something along those lines. If I didn't know any better, I would think he liked me…

* * *

**A/N:**_ please review and let me know what you think_


	3. A fight breaks out

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews. This story has been sorda short so far, but I am going to try to add more length to the chapters and get them to looking better! Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:** _HP and co. belong to JK Rowling!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron smiled widely at me when I walked into the Common Room.

"Hey… listen, I don't really feel like talking right now… Harry just broke up with me." Fresh tears started streaming down my face.

"What? You've got to be kidding me? Did he give you a reason?" Ron ran over and wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me.

"He's in love with Gi… God, I can't even say her name… it's your sister."

"No way! Oh 'Mione…I'm so sorry." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I composed myself as soon as I realized everyone in the Common Room was staring at me. "Yeah… Well, I think I am going to go take a nap." I gave him a quick hug and ran up the stairs. I was at the door to my room when the portrait swung open and in walked the two people I wanted to see least. And… they were holding hands, smiling away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had shattered my heart.

Just then Ron ran over to Harry and punched him. I screamed and ran down the stairs to Ron.

"What are you doing Ron?" Ginny and I asked at the same time.

"He deserved that! He just broke up with you 'Mione, and he comes in here holding hands with me sister!" He glanced over at her. "No offence Gin." He muttered. She nodded as if to say it was okay and that she understood.

"So Ron? I was going to have to see them together anyway. The sooner, the better." I tried to make it sound like I could care less.

"Yeah 'Mione, but he shouldn't have hooked up with her until he gave you a few days to heel. He just broke up with you and by going out with Gin that quick afterwards, he was acting like he could care less about you."

At that point Harry cut in. "I DO care about Hermione, its just that… well, I guess I thought that by going out with Gin so quickly, it would help ME get over Hermione." He hasted on after the look Ron gave him. "Don't get me wrong, I DO love Gin, but I guess I just should have waited."

Ron gave Harry another look. Ron had been working on that look a lot lately it seemed. "Yeah, you should have. But the damage is down now. It's now in Hermione's hands on what she does." All three of them, not to mention the entire Common Room, looked at me.

"Harry, I would have preffered for you to have waited and gave me some time to get over you, but, as Ron said, what is done is done. You cant go back into time and change things." A look passed between myself and Harry. Both of us probably had our thoughts on the same thing: the Time-Turner we had used in our 3rd year. "I guess I will just have to get used to you two being together, and learn to accept it." I smiled weakly. "Now, if you all don't mind, I would like to go to my room and take a nap."

"Sure honey, go ahead." Ron gave me a sweet smile and a hug. He had started treating me like that since he started dating Luna and had gotten over me. Yes, it was true, he had, at one time, had a huge crush on me, but I simply hadn't returned his feelings.

I walked up the stairs to my room, feeling everyone in the Common Room's eyes on me. As I walked in the door and layed down on my bed, my thoughts turned to someone else… a very cute, tall, blonde haired boy…

* * *

**A/N:** _What do you think? Please review and let me know!_


	4. A Makeover

**A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I am now going to start updating everyday, so look out for more chapters coming soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hermione! You have to get up… right now. It's time for the Halloween Feast and if you don't hurry, you are not going to make it!" Lavender was standing above me trying to get me to get up. I slowly woke up, my mind filled with the horrible nightmare I had just had.

"Oh… sorry Lavender, I must have just fallen asleep. How long was I asleep for?" I asked, my mind still on that nightmare.

"Um… I think for about 6 or 7 hours! You missed lunch and everything. You better be glad it is a weekend!" Lav smiled at me.

"Wow… Well, I am glad you woke me up. I was having this horrible dream that Harry had broken up with me and that he was now dating Ginny. And when Ron saw them together, he PUNCHED HARRY! I am so glad it wasn't real!" I smiled at Lav, but she just looked at the ground.

"Hermione, I hate to be the one to have to tell you this… because this is probably going to hurt… but, all of that is true…" She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Oh. Right… Well, in that case I am just going to lay back down and go back to sleep." I jerked the covers over my head trying to block out the real world.

"NO! You have to come down to dinner and act like nothing is wrong. You cant show him that you got to him!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of bed. But instead of pulling me to the door, she jerked me over to a chair and pushed me into it. Suddenly she started saying all of these spells and placing them on me. Then, after about a minute, she handed me a mirror. I looked into it, expecting to see a tear stained face, but what I saw was a shock. Those spells she had said must have been beauty ones, because I had never looked that great before. I looked stunning, and that is something coming from me. I don't have the best confidence.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Yeah, you look AMAZING! Come on, lets go on down there and you can sit with me and Parvati." This time Lavender steered me to the door. We both raced down the stairs and out of the Common Room. There wasn't a person in sight. We were both going to be incredibly late.

We ran down to the Great Hall as fast as possible, taking a few shortcuts. We were there in a few minutes. Even so, we could hear Dumbledore standing up and starting his speech. Lavender shot me a quick look and pushed open the doors. The second we stepped into the Great Hall, the room fell silent. Everyone had their eyes on us. I stopped dead, nervous that everyone was actually staring at me. Lav grabbed me and dragged me to the table.

"Right on time girls!" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Lav smiled up at him, sat down next to Parvati, and pulled me down beside her. All of the sudden, the Great Hall erupted into whispers. Every boys eye was on me, and it was kind of starting to scare me.

"Well everyone, if I could please have your attention again." Once again, the whole Great Hall went silent, but this time their attention was on Dumbledore. "Well, as I was saying, there isn't really anything that cant wait to be told until after you have ate so… Tuck in!" instantly everyone's plates were filled with food and the Great Hall erupted into whispers again.

"Hermione, did you see the look on Harry's face when he saw you walk into the Great Hall?" Lav squealed. "He was positively shocked at how great you look!"

I smiled. I had caught the look on his face, and it was priceless.

"See, I was right! All you needed was to show that you could care less what he said or thought! Now look! He is probably regretting ever breaking up with you." Lav was enjoying this more than I was. Just then our conversation was interrupted be someone tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Ron standing above me.

"Can I sit down by you?" Ron asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." I budged over and let him sit down. He sat down and started to grin.

"You really gave Harry a shock. He still cant believe how great you look. He still hasn't taken his eyes off you!" Ron smiled. "I do feel bad for my sister, but… well, I don't know… it's just kind of weird seeing them together."

"So, Hermione… if Harry dumped Gin right now and asked you out, what would you say?" Lav asked smiling.

"Well… to tell you the truth… I don't think I would take him back… I think that he really does like Ginny and I think that if he left her for me, he would still end up going back to her… I think I am just going to move on and get someone else!" I smiled.

"That's the spirit! You don't need him and you will be fine without him! Find someone else to love and be with!" Lav was positively glowing. I could tell she was already thinking about clothes, hair products, and many other things like that that she could do to me to make me look gorgeous.

"Yeah, you should just move on." Ron smiled and then glanced back at Harry and Gin. "Well, I better get back over there. I will meet you back in the Common Room, ok?"

"Sure, that's fine with me." I smiled again as he walked off. Just then another hand tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to look, thinking it was one of the girls, but when I saw who it was, I was in for a shock.

* * *

**A/N:_ So, who do you think it is? Please review and let me know!_**


	5. A Propostion

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I don't really expect very many people to review right now since everyone is probably reading their copies of Half Blood Prince, but seeing as mine wont come in the mail for a couple of days, I have time to update for awhile. So here is Chapter 5!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see who had tapped me. I looked into the cold, blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Seeing as we had just had that abnormal encounter earlier, I really wasn't up for another.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, so I, thinking he was going to insult me, cut him off. "Malfoy, I don't want to hear one of your little comments about how ugly I look today or something. I am still not in a good mood, and I just don't want to hear it." I turned back around, trying to cut off all conversation between us.

"Wait!" He turned me back around. "I want to talk to you. Come with me." And, with that, he walked off towards the doors.

"Lav, I will be right back." I rolled my eyes and got up to follow him. Once we were outside the doors, I turned to him and opened my mouth to say something to him. But, this time, he cut ME off.

"Come on, we are not talking right here for everyone to hear." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. I followed him through the castle until we reached a door I was familiar with: the Room of Requirements. He pushed open the door and we walked inside. It sort of scared me because the walls were of satin colors and tons of candles. It was like a little romantic oasis. Then, he placed a charm on the door so no one could hear, which scared me even worse. What was he planning to do to me?

"Ok, Granger. I have a proposition I guess you could call it. You're wanting to make Potter jealous, right?" I half nodded. "Ok, well then, why don't you do it by using me?"

I laughed. "Why on earth would I want to date YOU?"

"Because, I am the one person on earth who Harry hates (aside from the Dark Lord) and if you dated me, then it would be ultimate payback!" He smiled evilly.

"Ok, so lets say I agree to this… what do YOU get out of it?" I was worried about this part. The other part was really beginning to grow on me.

"Well, let's not talk about that. So, are you in?" He smiled at me, this time really sweet like.

I thought about it. It really would be nice to make Harry jealous. Make him feel how I was feeling. It WAS quiet perfect. I don't think it would push him to hate me; it would just make him feel bad for a while. It would make him hate Draco more, but who really cared about that? So, I made my decision.

"Draco… it really does sound like a good plan, but it kind of scares me…I mean, what if he ends up completely hating me? Or tries to kill you? Or… worse… he doesn't react at all?" I almost started crying, but hastily blinked away the tears. "Well, I made my decision. And that is…"

* * *

**A/N:** _haha! What do you think her decision will be? Review and let me know! I will update again ASAP!_


End file.
